Vendor
A vendor is a unique NPC that can be placed by Traders who are level 7+. Vendors function similar to a Bazaar Terminal in that players can come up and pick through the goods and then buy what they want. However, with Vendors there is no auctioning and the price limit is much higher than 10,000,000 credits. Vendors require a maintenance fee to stay where they are placed. Traders gain the ability to place more vendors with higher stock capacity and of different types as they advance in skill. They also gain access to advanced vendor features. Types of Vendors Available All vendors function the same, except Terminal Vendors cannot bark. (see details below) Terminals Droids NPCs Vendor Features As you gain additional vendor-related skills, you will gain access to new features on the Vendor Control radial menu. Register Vendor (available at ? After picking a category, this will add your vendor to the main Vendor List in the Planetary Map. This will also enable your vendor to be visible on the Radar Map. Ad Barking (available at ? Enables your vendor to "bark" at customers when they get near it. You can select from a wide array of messages it to say. You can customize this message once you obtain ? (you can colorize the message using \#xxxxxx notation: \#FF0000 for red, \#FFFF00 for yellow, etc.). Customize Uniform (available at lvl 82) Allows you to drag clothing from your inventory to your vendor and he/she will wear that piece from now on. NOTE: You will not be able to get the item back, and standard race-specific clothing restrictions still apply (no boots on a Trandoshan, for example). {Bug} it appears ithorians can't wear looted ithorian equipment. (armor, jackets, pants, shirt etc.) Vendor Use You can buy items from a vendor and offer items to the vendor for sale. As a user of a vendor, you will find the following options on its radial menu: * Use Vendor gives you access to the Vendor List window. * Examine brings up an Examine window, which provides no useful information. Vendor List Window The Vendor List Window allows buy merchandise from the vendor and offer items for sale to it. It has three tabs: For Sale, Offers to Vendor, and Available Items. For Sale :The For Sale tab shows a list of all the items for sale. The Object Type Filter on the left lets you focus on a specific type of merchandise. Once you have selected an item, you can use the Details button (or double click) to see the information about the item and the Buy button to perchase it. Offers to Vendor :The Offers to Vendor window allows you to offer items for the vendor's master to buy; these will be stored in the vendor until they are accepted or rejected (they are automatically rejected after 30 days). You use the Offer Item button to bring up a window that lets you choose an item from your inventory, set it's price and description, and sell the item to the vendor (Sell Item button). :To withdraw an offer you must display the Item Details window for the item and press the Withdraw Item button at the bottom (you should be able to use the Retrieve Item button to cancel an offer, but it seems to be disabled). The withdrawn item is placed in the Available Items window for pick-up. Available Items :The Available Items window allows you to pick up items of yours that are stored in the vendor. These may be rejected or withdrawn offers or items that you purchased when there was no room in your inventory. Vendor Management Creating a vendor When you are able to place a vendor, you get the Create Vendor on the Structure Management menu of the structure management terminal of any public building that you can administer. When you choose the option, you are prompted for the type and sub-type of vendor (e.g., Terminal, Bulky) and then the name of the vendor. (You may also use /CreateVendor to open the same window, in any part of your structure) Once you have the vendor in your inventory, you can drop it in place in the building (using the Drop option on its radial menu. To move it before it has been initialized, you need to pick it up and place it in the new spot. Vendor Control Radial Menu Your vendor has the following standard options on its radial menu: * Pick Up puts the vendor back into your inventory. This allows you move the vendor to a new location before it has been initialized. * Move should allow you to move the vendor to a new location; however it is disabled. * Rotate allows you to rotate the vendor in 90 degree increments either left or right. The /rotate left '' and ''/rotate right '' commands can be used to fine tune the rotation. * '''Vendor Control' provides the following options: ** Initialize Vendor makes the vendor available to other players. ** Status shows the vendor status including the maintenance fee rate and pool and the number of items for sale. ** Pay Maintenance allows you to add credits to the vendor's maintenance account. ** Withdraw Maintenance allows you to remove credits from the vendor's maintenance account. ** Enable (Disable) Ad Barking allows you to set an animation, mood, and a phrase for the vendor to say as players approach. ** Register (Unregister) Vendor allows you to register your vendor on the planetary and radar maps. ** Enable Vendor Search allows the vendor to be seen on Bazaar Terminals. ** Disable Vendor Search hides the vendor from Bazaar Terminals. ** Remove Vendor destoys the vendor and all stored items. Vendor Owner List Window The Vendor Owner List Window allows you to manage your inventory and buy offered merchandise. It has three tabs: For Sale, Offers, and Stock Room. The format of the window is very similar to the Vendor List tab of the Bazaar Terminal. For Sale :The For Sale tab allows you to control the items you have for sale. It gives you the following controls: :* the Sell an Item button brings up a window showing your inventory and lets you choose items, set their price and description, and place them on sale for 30 days :* the Withdraw Sale button removes the selected item from the list of items for sale and moves it into your stock room Offers :The Offers tab lists all items offered to you for purchase. It gives you the following controls: :* the Buy button accepts the offer for the selected item and moves it into your inventory or stock room if inventory full. :* the Reject button rejects the offer. The player making the offer can pick the item up from vendor's available items list. Stock Room :The Stock Room tab lists items that are still in the vendor after being removed from sale or accepted for purchase. Items can remain in the stock room for 60 days. It gives you the following controls: :* the Sell Item button lets you set the price and description of the selected item and lists it for sale for 30 days :* the Retrieve Item button moves the selected item to your inventory Category:Trader Category:Gameplay